More...
by Marquie
Summary: chp 9 up... more time with Cindy and Max... Logan does more EO work
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Dark Angel is owned by Charles Eglee, James Cameron, and Fox. I claim no rights to   
  
Authors notes: Well, I hope you like this.... This is my first fan fic, matter of fact this is probably the first fiction I have written since I got out of college years ago. Please be gentle.....   
  
  
More...  
  
Forever Eyes  
Dark  
Somebody's Angel  
  
  
"You wrote this about me?"  
"Depends, do you hate it?"  
"It's alright"  
"Then yeah, it's about you..."  
"Cool... Gotta bounce... don't want to miss the curfew"  
"Oh...... OK... See ya later"  
  
Space Needle-Max  
  
Oh My God... I can't believe I just ditched and ran... Granted feelings have never been my strong suit... But Logan finally, totally opened up.... And what do I do? I run... I am so confused... I've never had this problem before, usually if a guy comes on to me, it's easy..... Yes or NO... none of this ambivalence I feel with Logan... Nobody before has ever engaged my interest on so many different levels.... This goes way beyond just physical, at least on my end.... I just wish I knew exactly what he was feeling.... I know he's attracted to me, but I want more..... more than just friends and partners... way more... So what's a revved up girl to do? Looks like the ball is in my court now.....  
  
Foggle Towers-Logan  
  
Well.... Logan shakes his head and tosses his journal to the couch. What in the world was I thinking... She ran out of here like all the demons in hell were after her... Whatever I expected, it wasn't that.... I thought... hell, I don't know what I thought, but that sure as heck wasn't it... Looking back, maybe I should have expected it. Max has never been very good with expressing her emotions, at least the softer ones... I guess I was hoping to push this "something" we have into "something" more... And for just a moment there, I thought I had succeeded... maybe it was only a trick of the light, but for just an instant she looked so happy... I just wish I knew what her feeling were... I want more...  
  
"Hey"  
Logan was still sitting right were she had left him. He looks so damn good, candlelight suits him well...  
"Max, you're back, did you forget something?"  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that, We need to talk." Max replied, as she sat back down on the couch. "Have anymore wine, because after I'm threw, we may both need it".   
"OH.... OK" Logan filled her glass. Shit this does not sound too good. "If we need more there's plenty in the kitchen."  
"OK, here goes..." Max downed half her wine in one swallow, trying to bolster her courage. "When we first met there were sparks flying, and at that point, I wasn't even sure that I liked you. And now... I've gotten to know you, and found that I really like who you are."  
"I hear a "BUT" coming on." Sharing that poem was a really, really bad idea. Too much, too soon for dear Maxie. I guess this is her verbal equivalent of a tactical retreat.  
"Logan so much has changed, for both of us... Before... dammit this is hard... Before you..." Max got up and walks over to the window, staring blankly out at the black night.  
"Before What Max? Before I was shot? Before I landed in this chair? Yeah, you're right, a lot has changed" Logan lets a heartfelt sigh out "I had hoped that maybe you could see beyond all that, beyond the chair"  
"The chair is your issue, it's never been mine..." Max replied.  
"Max, please don't try and bullshit me. You've already admitted that we had some great chemistry at the start, you also said that it's changed."  
"Logan, you've got this all mixed up! Now, will you please let me finish? This is hard enough for me without your interruptions.   
"Ok"  
"No more interruptions?" questioned Max as she came up behind Logan and rested her hands on his shoulders.  
"No more interruptions."  
"As I was saying... When we first met there was some obvious sparks, but then you were shot. You became totally engrossed in Eyes Only. The only time I heard from you was when you wanted me for a mission. I even tried to put our relationship on a more personal level by inviting you to dinner. What a fiasco that turned out to be. It seemed that you weren't interested in anything more than a business relationship. Considering the interest you showed before, I was both confused and hurt by your obvious turn about. " Max stopped for a breath. Picking up her glass from the coffee table she refilled it and took another healthy swallow. Okay Max, pull yourself together, you can do this. Max sat back down on the couch and motioned for Logan to come join her. Logan rolled over to the cough and after aligning himself perpendicular to the couch he set the brakes. Placing one hand on the couch and the other on his wheel he smoothly lifted himself out of the chair and onto the couch. After removing his feet from the footrest and positioning them on the floor he released the brakes and pushed his chair back behind the couch. Out of sight, out of mind.... Aahhhh if only it were that simple.  
Max turned toward him, her knee pressing against his hip and her hand resting high on his thigh. Logan's eyes were riveted on her small hand splayed across his leg. God what I wouldn't give to be able to feel that. Max reached up and turned his head towards her.   
"Logan, I'm baring my soul here, the least you could do is look me in the eyes." Max joked, lightening the mood a little. "I guess what I am trying to say is... that for me those sparks have never dimmed. They've only gotten stronger. I'm tired of being business partners or just friends. I'm tired of denying what I feel. I want more Logan. I need more." Max finished on a whisper, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.   
"Max, look at me... really look at me. As much as I want it to be different, I may spend the rest of my life in this chair."  
"Stop right there" Max interrupted, her eyes flashing with ire. "That has never mattered to me. I fell for you, Logan Cale, not Logan when he's standing, not Logan in a chair. Don't you get it? Here's a news flash for you, hot off the informant net... regardless of rather you are walking, or in the chair, or even on a respirator, you are still the same man I fell in love with!" Oh God! That was more than I had planned on admitting.  
"Max, don't you realize that if you had to run, I could only slow you down"  
"Dammit Logan, I don't care. I didn't care last time and I sure as hell don't care now! Let me tell you a secret , even if you hadn't been rushed to the hospital, I would have found another reason to come back..."  
Brown eyes locked with blue, and in those chocolate depths Logan found the truth, she loved him.  



	2. Morning comes...

Max woke before the sun; her body sprawled across Logan's chest

Max woke before the sun; her body sprawled across Logan's chest. She lay there, unmoving relishing the warmth and complete contentment she found while in his arms. Max lay there for close to an hour afraid to break the spell by moving. Eventually she did rise, scrounging up a T-shirt of Logan's she padded into the front room. Away from the protective embrace, her fears began to assail her.

She walked over to the window, staring sightlessly at the cityscape before her. Max was realistic enough to know that sex doesn't equate love, and cynical enough to know that sometimes words were just that, words. Away from his protective embrace, doubts began to overwhelm Max. _What have I done…? I hope he doesn't regret this in the light of day, I don't know that I could stand that… God, I don't know what I am suppose to do… I don't know the rules… I hate this… I can't do this… _

Max walked back to the bedroom, with the intention of dressing and getting out. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Max ran her fingers through his hair. Even in his sleep Logan drew her to him like a moth to flame. _What am I thinking…? I can't leave… He means too much to me… I have to at least give this a chance… If it meant nothing to him… Well… I'll deal with that bitch when it or if it comes… _With that in mind she padded off towards the kitchen. 

Logan woke with a self-satisfied smirk upon his face. _I did it! I had sex… made love… banged the gong… whatever you want to call it… I did it! And damn if that isn't a relief… Granted sensation was considerably diminished… Oddly enough, however it didn't make it any less… wonderful… just different… I can live with that… I guess what they say is true, the brain really is one of the more important sexual organs…_ With that Logan reached for his chair. After scooting to the edge of the bed, and moving his legs off the end, he hoisted himself into his wheelchair. Rolling to his drawers he grabbed a pair boxers and lifting his legs he slid them on, shimmying them up to his thighs. Placing his hands on the wheels he lifted himself, and hooking the waistband with his thumbs he pulled them up with practiced ease. 

Logan wasn't too surprised that Max was gone, he's half expected that. _Last night was probably more than she was ready for… The next time we see eachother ought to be interesting… Will we pretend it never happened…? Or will she pretend that it meant nothing, like she did with "the kiss"… Hell… That girl confuses me…_

Logan wheeled to the kitchen in a daze, without his morning coffee he was a zombie. Upon entering the kitchen, or what was left of it, he was surprised to see Max. Cookbooks were scattered everywhere; there wasn't a piece of counter space available, if it wasn't a cookbook it was a pan or bowl. His kitchen was destroyed. Standing in the middle of it all was Max, a bit of flour smeared upon her cheek. About that time he noticed the smells permeating the apartment, scorched bacon, burnt pancakes and coffee.

"Max, do you need some help?" Logan asked wincing. Max, startled, dropped the bowl she held, dumping the rest of the pancake batter to the floor. 

"Shit… Now I have to make more! Logan you can't go around sneaking up on people like that!" She nearly yelled.

Recognizing the early signs of hysteria Logan calmly told her "Ya know Max, I'm really not that hungry, lets just eat what you already have."

"Are you sure?" She asked as she skeptically gave him the once over.

"Yeah, do you need help getting it to the table?"

"No, I can manage"

Logan rolled himself over to the table and prepared for a feast. Proudly Max brought over a plate of pancakes, flipping one onto Logan's plate. The pancake was thick, a little too dark, but Logan could hang with that. Slathering it with butter and syrup he dug in, unable to stop the grimace that spread across his face, luckily Max wasn't paying attention. While on the outside the pancake looked ok, the inside was still raw. Next Max brought the eggs and bacon, the bacon looking more like charcoal, the eggs scraped from the bottom of the pan. Manfully Logan attacked his breakfast, trying to nonchalantly spit out the eggshells as he came across them. Maybe, if he ate fast enough maybe he wouldn't taste it. 

"Max, is that coffee I smell? If so, I'd love a cup" _She couldn't possibly ruin coffee. _"Will do, just give me a second" She called in a sing song voice. Max came back to the table with her own plate, and plunked a cup of coffee at Logan's elbow. 

"Thanks" he said as he took a large gulp, and then proceeded to spray the table and max with the vile beverage. "Uh… Max… How much coffee did you put in?" _Hell, that was downright lethal, probably remove the paint from her bike. _

"You hate it, don't you…? I knew I couldn't do this." 

Another attack of doubt hit Max, hard. _Dammit, what kind of woman am I? Can't even cook a decent meal for him… How hard could making breakfast be? Here I am some super genetically enhanced freak and I can't even make a simple breakfast…_

"Look Logan, I'm sorry… I just thought… you've cooked for me so many times, and I thought surprising you would be nice." 

Logan put his fork down, looking closely at Max he could see the frustration and strain written on her face. "Hey, Max… What's wrong?"

"This… I can't even cook a decent breakfast! Women do this every day! But not me! It's beyond me!"

"This is all over breakfast?"

"No!" Max jumped up. "It's about the whole 'relationship' thing! I'm no good at this shit! I don't know the rules. I can't play this game! I don't know how I'm supposed to act or what I am suppose to do!" She finished on a wail.

Logan slowly approached Max from behind; he pulled her into his lap. "Max, there aren't any 'rules'… Just be yourself and take it as it comes… that's all any of us can do."

"Logan, I'm not like other women… I'm nothing like Valerie, of Daphne…"

"Thank God for that! Look at how those relationships ended." Logan stroked her hair, pulling her head to his shoulder. "Max, it's you I love… you… just the way you are… you don't need to change a thing…"

"Thanks, I needed to hear that…" Max sniffed. "Now, as for breakfast…"

"I have a great idea, let's get cleaned up, and we'll go out for breakfast, sound good?"


	3. Saturday Brunch

Chapter 3

For disclaimer please see chapter 1

A/N: Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out… I've had sick kids and overtime at work… can you say YUCK! If anyone is still reading this, please review, or just to let me know if anyone is reading this… or if I'm writing just to take up space… Thanks

************************

Chapter 3

Dressed in black leggings and one of Logan's old sweatshirts Max prowled across the living room. 

"Logan, Hurry it up!!" Max shouted as she paced in the rare Seattle sunshine streaming in through the windows. Logan gave her a lop-sided grin as he came rolling into the room, his cell phone to his ear. He had also opted for casual, wearing a gray T-shirt and navy track pants. 

"OK, Thanks" Logan said as he hung up his phone. "Come on, we don't have all day" he called playfully. Holding the door Logan executed a mock bow, "After you Madame". 

"So… Where are we headed?" Max questioned as they headed toward the elevator.

"It's a secret." Logan replied with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Upon entering the elevator Logan pushed the button for the lobby level, causing Max's eyebrows to rise in question. "It's a beautiful Saturday morning, we can walk, or roll, as the case may be." Logan explained. 

Exiting the building, Max hesitated, unsure of which way to they were headed. Logan took the lead. Max pushed forward, struggling to stay alongside Logan as he made his way down the crowded sidewalk. 

"Come on Logan, give over, where are we headed?"

"Patience in all things" Logan said with a smirk. "Besides, we're almost there." Logan paused outside a doorway. "Oh, hey… Max, while we're here, I just need to follow up with a source. Give me just a minute, I'll be right back." Logan entered the building, leaving a silently fuming Max to wait on the sidewalk.

Max leaned back against the shop window, her legs crossed at the ankle. _How do I let this happen? I can't believe he's putting Eyes Only between us, again! Truth is, it's the fact that he keeps putting Eyes Only ahead on ME that's really bugging!_ Max let out an irritated sigh, and turned towards the window. Peering in, Max could see very little. Straining to see through the murky window Max got worried. _Hell Logan, where are you?_

Just as Max was preparing to enter, and make sure Logan was OK, he came wheeling out, a large bag in his lap.

"What's that?" Max inquired, nodding toward the package.

"What's what?" Logan questioned, innocently looking around, obviously ignoring the load in his lap. 

"Do you want me to take that?" Max asked, straining to keep a straight face.

"Take what?" Logan replied with fabricated frustration, grinning as he continued down the sidewalk. "Max? What are you talking about? Are you feeling OK?"

Shrugging her shoulders Max gave up. Crossing the street they entered the park and took the path leading by a lake to the next street. Proceeding down the trail, each was lost in their thoughts. Logan's thinking centered on Max and the surprise he had in store for her. Max was considering this new playfulness Logan was exhibiting, she liked it, a lot. 

As they neared the Lake Logan detoured off the path and parked himself beneath a tree. Setting the large box near the tree, he lifted the lid and pulled out a large blanket, shaking it out he tried to settle it smoothly on the ground. Task completed, Logan lowered himself to the ground, and scooting back, leaned against the tree. Patting the ground next to him he beckoned Max. As Max dropped to the ground Logan began to unpack his bag of treasures. 

Spread out before them was a feast bordering on the extravagant, mini quiches, cracked crab claws, smoked oysters, cheeses, crackers, grapes and strawberries, all of it made to be eaten with the fingers, and to top it all off a nice pre-pulse Chardonnay. 

"Voila, all for my ladies gastronomic pleasure. What would you like to start with?" Logan asked as he picked up a plate. 

"Very impressive, even by your standards Mr. Cale… It all looks so good… I want to try it all! You open the wine; I'll fill the plates… Deal?"

Max filled both plates with an assortment of all the offerings, setting the filled plates at Logan's hip she crawled forward, looking questioningly at Logan as she picked up his foot.

"Can I move your legs?"

Logan only shrugged his shoulders, unsure of what she was planning. Max spread Logan's legs apart, making a space for herself between them. Max sat sideways, her bottom between his legs. Leaning to her side, she nestled herself against his chest, her head tucked under his chin. 

"Comfortable?" She asked.

Logan grinned, "Yeah… Very."

Max picked up both plates, and sat them in her lap. Picking up a cracker she offered it to Logan, surprised Logan opened his mouth and gently took the tasty morsel from her fingers, lightly nipping her fingertips as he did so. Shivers ran through her as she watched his nimble tongue peek out to lick a crumb off the edge of his mouth. Returning the favor Logan picked up a large red strawberry, holding it to her lips. Max opened her mouth, her white teeth flashing as they bit into the succulent flesh of the fruit. Max ran her tongue across her lips, savoring the sweet bite. Logan inhaled sharply as his gaze traversed her face. As their eyes locked Max's mouth broke out in an unholy grin. Indicating, beyond all doubt that Logan's present physical state had been the desired result of her actions. 

"Minx, I won't be held responsible for my actions if you keep that up." Logan whispered, a devilish grin spreading across his face. Leaning over her whispered, his hot breath caressing her ear, "two can play at this game". 

A shudder ripped through Max. 

"Acknowledged" she responded, showing no remorse at having been caught at her game. 

Leaning back Max once again settled herself comfortably against his chest. A companionable silence prevailed as Max and Logan nibbled at the delicacies before them. As they finished Max took the empty plates and moved them to the side. Carefully she repacked the remaining food, what little there was, and returned it to the bag. 

After topping off both of their glasses she returned to Logan, sitting back in the v of his legs. Scooting back she reclined against his chest, feeling it rise with each breath he took. Max tucked her head beneath Logan's chin and reached for his arms, wrapping them around her. They both let out a contented sigh, both perfectly happy to survey the idyllic scene before them.

They stayed that way for hours. Talking about everything and nothing at all. Logan talked about his family, and entertained her with reminiscences from his youth, occasionally bending to drop a chaste kiss in her hair. Max was content to relax and listen, sporadically offering input. 

As the sun passed it's mid-point and began it's descent Max's thoughts turned towards dinner and the mess awaiting her in Logan's kitchen. 

"Logan, I want you to teach me to cook." Max said abruptly.

"OK, when?"

"There's no time like the present, I have to clean the kitchen up anyway!" Max answered.

"Are you sure? I mean, I'd be happy to teach you, but wouldn't you rather spend your Saturday night with your friends? At Crash?"

"Logan Cale! You are my friend, well much more than a friend actually… and I want to spend my Saturday night with you… unless you have other plans…" Max finished lamely.

"No! I mean I don't have other plans… Did you have something particular that you wanted to cook?" Logan stammered.

"Something not too hard, but that tastes great… something refined… I don't know!"

"Well then, why don't we stop by the market, and see what's available and then decide."

"Sounds good to me." Max stated as she started to rise. 

Max turned and gathered their wineglasses and added them to the bag. Logan pulled over his chair and lifted himself into it. As he bent to position his feet on the footrest, Max picked up the blanket and after folding it, added it to the bag. Making their way back to the path and heading towards the market Max's body yearned for Logan's touch. Knowing that holding his hand was impossible, she placed her hand on his shoulder, happy just to touch him. Logan looked up, and gave her a sideways grin; he'd been missing her touch as well. 


	4. Cooking Lessons

Chapter 4

A/N – The disclosure is in chapter 1. If you want me to continue just let me know by reviewing. 

Chapter 4

It was late afternoon by the time Max and Logan returned to the penthouse. Upon entering they turned towards the kitchen with resignation. After further inspection the mess was not quite as bad as it had seemed earlier. Max gathered the dishes as Logan scraped them off into the sink, the disposal devouring all evidence of Max's earlier attempt at cooking. Placing what he could in the dishwasher, he stacked the rest on the counter near the sink. How she had gone through so many dishes was beyond him. As Max brought over the last dish Logan began to fill the sink with hot soapy water, and awkwardly began to wash the remaining dishes by hand. Realizing the difficulty that Logan faced in trying to wash the dishes in the high deep-bottomed sink Max offered to wash. 

"I've got them." Logan said.

"Logan, look, I made the mess, I'll wash the dishes, besides it's easier for me."

"I can wash the damn dishes!" Logan snapped.

"What the hell is your problem? We've had a great day, why are you doing this?" Max asked as she tried valiantly to hold onto her temper.

"Fine, you do the damn dishes… I'll just get out of your way… I'm sure that will make it much easier." Logan said, his voice fierce and full of bitterness. With angry thrusts he propelled his chair away from the sink and out of the room.

Rather than chase after Logan, Max decided to stay in the kitchen and finish the dishes, allowing both of them to cool off a bit. She had no idea what the problem was, and didn't feel up to arguing, especially when she didn't know what they were arguing about. Confused, Max applied herself to the task of removing the burnt and hardened egg from the bottom of the pan.

After drying the last dish and putting it away Max turned her attention to finding Logan. She was much calmer now, and hoped that he was too. Following her intuition she went to the living room. Logan was sitting in front of the window, a pained look upon his face. His eyes were fixed on the sun setting over the broken city. Logan turned around hesitantly at her approach, unsure of what to expect after his earlier outburst. 

"Hey," Max said softly, an uncertain smile upon her face, "I'm ready for my cooking lesson."

"Max… About earlier, I'm Sorry." 

"No big dealio" Max said casually

"I'm still sorry, it was uncalled for." Logan apologized.

Each heaved a sigh of relief, glad to be finished with the ugliness of earlier. As they headed for the kitchen Logan started in on the basics of cooking. At the market they had come across some fresh clams and had decided on making a linguine with white clam sauce with a fresh green salad.

"The first thing you want to do is make sure you have what you need… Get everything you'll need out and put it where you can easily reach it while you're cooking. Your going to need to large pots and a deep sauté' pan, so get those out."

Max ran around the kitchen collecting the necessary ingredients and equipment, Logan pointing her in the right direction as needed. Once she had everything out the real lessons began. As the olive oil heated in the sauté pan, Logan showed her how to peel the garlic. He explained that the real flavor of the garlic came from the juices inside, which is why garlic was pressed rather than chopped. With each step, Logan not only showed Max how to do things, but he also explained why they were done. Soon the aroma of garlic in olive oil filled the kitchen, making their mouths water. As the garlic sautéed Max added the wine to the clam juice in preparation for adding it to the pan. Quickly Max poured in the wine and clam juice mixture. Logan chuckled as she jumped when the hot oil splattered a bit, earning himself a dark look from Max. 

"OK… Now that just needs to simmer for a while… in the meantime let's start on the salad." Logan instructed.

Together they washed the greens and prepared the salad in a companionable silence. The smell of the clam sauce filled the apartment with a mouth-watering scent. Max placed the water on to boil as Logan filled her in on the finer points of pasta. Per Logan's instructions she was very careful not to overcook the pasta. As Logan rinsed the linguine Max added the clams and some parsley to the sauce. Grabbing a large bowl she tossed the linguine and sauce together while Logan set the table.

"I do believe, Ms. Guevara that you have now completed cooking your first gourmet meal. Pick up one of the Chardonnay's from the wine rack and we are set." Logan called from the dining area.

Seating herself at the table next to Logan she grinned. "This may sound crazy, but I think I'm actually nervous…" Taking a bite Max's eyes went wide. "It's delicious… try it!" She was as excited as a kid at Christmas. Enchanted Logan followed suit, taking a taste. She was right, it was excellent. 

"Very good… Of course you had a great teacher." Logan said with a wink. 

They laughed and joked throughout dinner, the salad left untouched, they filled themselves with the pasta. Their bellies sated they cleaned up from their meal and taking the wine with them retired to the living room. Logan transferred to the couch and picked up the remote control. As Logan flipped through channels Max laid down on her side, facing the television, her head in his lap. One hand on the remote, the other threaded through Max's silky hair, gently pulling it away from her temples. Before Logan could decide upon a program to watch the power went out.

"Ah… Another brown out… There should be some candles in the kitchen." Logan said as he began to lift Max's head from his lap. 

"No… I'm OK… I kind of like it this way." Max told him.

"Works for me." He replied as he sunk back into the couch, replacing Max's head gently in his lap. 

They sat together in silence; the intimacy of the moment growing as the utter stillness of night overtook the room. Logan continued to stroke Max's hair, the strands coiling around his fingers as if alive. There was no moonlight and no stars to be seen they were encapsulated in the inky black of night. Their world had reduced to just the two of them, everything else becoming insignificant. The absolute blackness was enabling, allowing them to explore thoughts that they had tried to bury and ignore. Max was the first to break the silence. The words, which she had restrained her entire life, poured out of her in a jumble of disjointed thought.

"Logan, I love you. That was so hard for me to admit the first time… It scared the hell out of me… sometimes it still does. At…"Max faltered. "At Manticore we were taught that emotions were liabilities… That they could be used against you… Sometimes those early teachings are hard to ignore… When I get scared, I feel myself retreating behind my shell… So much of what I am… not just physically, but emotionally too… was manipulated by them. It's weird… I hate them… that place… but without them, I wouldn't exist… It's so confusing, how can you hate and condemn that which created you in the first place? I struggle trying to find 'me' and separate it from all that was Manticore… I don't know if I can ever truly leave Manticore behind…"

"It's apart of you Max… I don't think you really could or should leave it all behind you… Not all that they taught you was bad… You're brilliant, extremely independent… I don't know anyone that would go to the lengths you do for those you care about… your determined… We all have our 'emotional baggage' we carry around, granted your situation is extreme, but we all have some… It's impossible to separate, because it is apart of who we are… I guess the trick is to take the good and recognize what we don't like, and work to change that… And you've done that Max…"

"Not really… Sometimes I feel like I'm just running away from the part of me that's 'them'… it sneaks up on me all the time… At Manticore even the smallest infractions were dealt with severely… to this day I'm terrified of screwing up… I'm afraid to ask for help… the thought of admitting I need anyone fills me with panic… I sometimes feel like my only worth lays in perfection, and to be anything less would make me… well… worthless… I haven't left it behind… it's still there, waiting for me…"

"Max, you know I love you just the way you are… You don't have to be 'perfect' for me… I love you, faults and all…"

"Logan, you've been so good for me… You give me strength… You're like my shield against the world… when everything goes wrong… I know you will make it OK… It's strange, I feel almost as if my life, that of Max Guevara, started when I met you… I can't imagine my life without you in it… I need you…" Max finished, tears silently streaking down her face. 

Logan pulled Max into a tight embrace, pressing his lips to the crown of her head. They sat quietly. Logan gently rocked Max as he held her; his touch healing the wounds she had reopened. He felt immensely honored at the trust Max had displayed in him. He understood how hard it had been for her to bare her soul; he was awed by the courage she had shown in doing so. 

"Thank you… Thank you for loving and accepting me… faults and all…" Max said as she lay back down in Logan's lap. Letting out all of the pent up emotion had been a cathartic experience. She felt a new peace and contentment settle over her. 

"Max, it's me who should be thanking you"

"For what?"

"For many things… For being you… For letting me love you… For not putting up with my shit." Logan took a deep breath before continuing on. "And especially for not treating me any differently because of the chair… That's been one of the hardest things to deal with… other peoples reactions… the pitying looks, the avoidance… I pretend I've wrapped my head around it… but it bothers me… a lot more than I let on."

"I know"

"No Max, let me finish… It's painful enough losing control of half of your body… to feel like only half a person… to know that there are some things I'll probably never do again… but to have to deal with everyone else's reaction … sometimes it's more than I can stand… Every time I think I'm doing ok with accepting it… that maybe I'm not just some pathetic cripple, it's then that I go out and have to face those looks, the quickly averted gazes…" Logan was silent for a minute. "God, so many things I took for granted… It's odd, you know, I can't even feel the chair beneath me, it's almost like I'm floating… Can you imagine how weird it is to see someone move your body, and not feel it… to see you laying in my lap and not feel it… Sometimes I think the frustration and regret will kill me… I've always been so damned independent… even before I was shot I had a hard time accepting help… but now… it's like a barb, a reminder of all that I can't do anymore… I hate it Max… That's what this afternoon, with the dishes, was all about… Nobody wants to advertise their weaknesses… but mine are so glaringly obvious… I feel like I need to prove that everything's fine… that maybe if I pretend it's still the same, and just ignore it… it'll go away… I'll wake up and be whole again." Logan exhaled loudly as he finished.

"Logan, you are whole… you are everything to me… don't ever forget that… you're the one who makes me feel whole, the one who completes me." Max whispered as she sat up. Taking Logan's head in her hands, she pressed butterfly kisses across his eyelids. 

At her whispered words Logan felt a weight lifted from his heart. He too had found the experience to be cathartic. Logan opened his eyes, in the dark he could barely see Max right in front of him. Feeling blindly he grasped her hand and pulled it to his lips, lightly kissing each knuckle.

"Max, are you tired?" Logan asked innocently.

"No, not really." She answered.

"Me neither, let's go to bed." Logan replied with an evil grin.

Max laughed as she rose from the couch, "I though you'd never ask." 


	5. Sunday Morn

Disclaimer: See chapter 1…  The character of Jack is used by permission of "a fan" from the Cale Diaries

Feedback:  Please!  Please!  Please!  I thrive on the feedback, plus I don't know if I should continue or not if I don't hear anything…

Author Notes:  Sorry for the long delay between this chapter and the last one…  Major writers block and real life (i.e. Halloween costumes to be made, Thanksgiving, Xmas shopping) all conspired to keep me away from the keyboard.  For those of you who wanted and NC-17 chapter…  I actually have an NC-17 version of the entire story.  

--------------------------

            Logan dreaded mornings and the ensuing depression that awareness brought.  In the early months of his injury he would awaken in a panic, startled at the lack of sensation in his lower half.  Dreams were his escape, in his dreams he walked, he danced…  He was whole.  It was in his first few moments of consciousness, before he had a chance to raise his shields that Logan was at his most vulnerable, when he was swamped by a tidal wave of sorrow and regret.  Willfully, Logan pushed those thoughts aside, instead focusing on the warm weight on his chest.  Max's head was resting on his breast, her hot breath tickling his chest, her arm thrown across his ribcage, holding him tight, her leg wrapped around his.  He could feel her pressed closely, allowing no space to come between them.  Leaning down he pressed a reverent kiss to her scalp, inhaling deeply, he was pleased by the scent that was uniquely Max.  

            Max began to waken, groaning slightly, she rocked her head, from side to side, as if in denial, as if she too dreaded the reality that morning brought.  Stretching, she reached up and nipped him on the chin.  

"Morning sexy" she sighed, her voice still husky from sleep.

"MMMmmm…." Logan replied, gently rubbing his hand across her cheek, and through her hair.  "Hungry?"

"As if you need to ask…" She grinned.  

Logan's hand was cupping her bottom, his other hand resting on her breast. "And what would my sleeping beauty like?"

With a low growl Max drew her over his body.  "Whatever you're offering would be just fine." 

 Dropping her head she brought her lips to his, her tongue lazily exploring the contours of his mouth. 

"You're a wicked woman, Max." Logan stated breathlessly.  She just continued to grin.

"Yeah, but you like it" she returned cockily.  "Now… what's for breakfast?" 

"First and foremost, coffee…  This is Seattle you know."  Logan replied as he valiantly pulled himself from the sensual haze engulfing him. 

Max jumped up, her perfect figure drawing an admiring gaze from Logan.  "I know I've got some clothes I've left here, any idea where they might be?"

"Top drawer of the dresser…  Don't have too much use for that one myself…  While you're up, want to grab me some boxers?" Logan queried.  At her inquiring look he replied, "Dresser, third drawer down."  

Max prowled over to the dresser, first grabbing Logan's shorts and tossing them to him.  "Wow…  I didn't realize I'd left this much over here…  All the choices, what's a girl to do?"  She asked as she pawed through the drawer. 

 Finally deciding on a tight gray t-shirt and a pair of black track pants, she bent over sliding in to her bottoms, providing Logan with the most interesting view of her derriere.  He enjoyed the show as he shimmied into his boxers, and transferred to his chair.  Max finished dressing and turned to see Logan rolling to the closet with a most delicious grin on his face.  Max followed, availing herself to the sink within.  

"You have an extra toothbrush around here, or should I just use yours?"  Max asked as she finished washing off her face.

"There's probably an extra under the sink."  Logan mumbled as he pulled his shirt over his head.  "Or you can use mine, whatever works."

Max scrounged beneath the cabinet, and found a toothbrush, still fresh in the wrapping.  "Wow, real toothpaste even." She said around a mouthful of toothpaste.  Max finished rinsing her mouth and dried off her face.  Standing back up she surveyed Logan thru the mirror.  _Damn, looking good Cale.  Max turned, following Logan to the kitchen.  _

"Want me to start the coffee?" Max asked.

Remembering her last effort Logan grimaced, "that's OK, and I'll do that."

She stuck her tongue out at him, "Will I ever live that down?  So, anyway what's for breakfast?"  Max inquired as she rummaged through the fridge.

"How about an omelet?  Ham and cheese?"

"Sounds great to me.  By the way, what's the plan for today?"

Logan hesitated, "I have a basketball game later, other than that I'm free." Absolute silence greeted his announcement, Max just continued shredding cheese.   Logan knew she was waiting for an invitation to join him, but something held him back.  He wasn't too sure how he felt about having Max, his super-girl, watching him struggle off the court.  She'd caught the tail end of a game before, but just the end… 

_ She might think it foolish how hard they all pressed to win… She might not understand how empowering it was for them all to be on an even playing ground, even if just for a few hours of the week…  All these reasons and more held __Logan__ back as his mind and heart battled over the situation…  She had told him he didn't need the mask though, and to let her in…  Granted he had let her in somewhat…  Inviting her to the game would be letting her in…  Taking a risk…  Allowing her to see him struggle… Well, What the hell, in for a penny in for a pound…_

"Yeah, I thought you might like to come… to the basketball game…"  Logan said as he finished cracking the eggs.

Her face broke out in a huge grin, as she finished off the cheese.  "I'd love to." Max said, and then added "just so you know, had you not invited me, I would have followed you anyway!"  

Logan just shook his head.  Trust Max not to let him hide.  "I usually go a bit early, shoot around a bit… we should just have enough time to eat and run… does that work for you?"

"Not a problem, pass me a plate and let's eat."

Max wolfed down her food, "Delicious, as usual."  Picking up her plate and Logan's she took them to the sink.  "You run along and get yourself ready, I'll take care of the dishes."  She called after his rapidly departing back.  

Logan rushed off to the exercise room and switched chairs.  Finding his pack he threw in his leg strap and a few basketballs, and placing it on his lap rolled out to the door to see Max ready and waiting, a ball cap pulled low over her eyes.  She preceded Logan out and called the elevator while he locked up.  As he came up along side her his large hand came to circle around her inner thigh.  She gave him a warning look, he just continued to smile.  Logan was most disappointed when the elevator arrived and he had to remove his hand.  

They exited to the street, Max's hand resting on his shoulder.  He appreciated her need to touch him, and dropped a soft sweet kiss on the back of her hand as they made their way to the park.   When they reached the court, there was only one other there.  Logan pulled his duffel from his lap and set it on the bench, rummaging around for his leg strap; he called to the other player.

"Max, I'd like you to meet Jack, he's the one that helped get back into the game.  Jack, this is my… girlfriend, Max."  Max lit up with Logan's admission, she reached for Logan's arm and turned on her mega watt smile, dazzling both men.

Jack could see the love and support so easily shared between these two.  He'd seen Max once before, at the end of a game, but something had definitely changed between them, the uncomfortable tension was gone.  Seeing something out of the corner of his eye, Jack turned and called "Be right back" and rolled fast to the path at the far side of the court.  Max watched him approach a small blonde, and taking her cooler brought her over to the court.  

"Max, Logan, this is my wife, Anne…  Our two rug-rats are at home, causing havoc no doubt."  He added the last with a grin of paternal pride.  

"It's nice to meet you Logan, I've heard a lot about you… all good, I promise."  Anne said as she extended her hand.  Logan was momentarily taken back; shaking hands and having people address him directly were a part of his old life, and not something many people did anymore.  "And Max, I'm sure I will be hearing a lot about you too… at least I better." She said, holding a hand out to Max and swatting at Jack with the other, as he made a playful pinch at her behind.  

Anne was an openly friendly petite blonde, who was extremely adept at making people comfortable around here.  She was one of those people that others just naturally gravitate to. Anne had the easygoing beauty of the girl next door, but underneath she possessed a core of strength that belied her easygoing personality.  

 Anne and Max relaxed on the bench, chatting about trivial matters, as the men

rolled out to the court and started shooting around.

"You're a lucky man, Jack" 

"Yeah, I know" he replied, shooting a glance at his wife. "You've got a great thing going there yourself.  Don't let her go."

"Yeah, she's not going anywhere without me, she's kind of drilled that into my head by now" Logan chuckled.

As the rest of the players showed up Anne was careful to introduce Max to each of them, making sure they were clear that she was Logan's girl.  Logan was impressed watching her, the wheelchairs really didn't bother her, and she was just as easygoing with the guys as she would have been meeting anyone else.  The guys for their part were impressed; they too were use to the accompanying awkwardness of introductions.  As the men separated into teams Logan received many comments on Max.  "She's a keeper."  "Don't let that one loose."  Logan swelled with pride; he didn't realize until that moment how important their acceptance of Max was.  

Logan's play during the first quarter was lackluster at best; he hadn't even broken a sweat.  Jack pulled him aside, "Logan, what's up?  You're not really into the game…  You're not your usual aggressive self."  At Logan's rising flush Jack guessed the cause.  "Man, you can't really think that Max is going to think any less of you seeing you sprawled on the court…  Personally she seems to be the kind of girl that would get pissed if she knew you were holding back."  

At that comment Logan's eyes popped up.  "You're probably right; it's just… hard sometimes…"

"Trust me, I know…"  Jack replied his eyes finding Max and Anne, "but you have to drop that if you want something lasting… don't hold her at arms length…  I almost lost Anne by doing that…  Let her in… on all of it… something tells me, that girl can handle it…  Now, ready to PLAY?"

Logan took Jack's words to heart, and played hard.  During the second quarter he scored 8 points, and got 2 offensive rebounds, he was having a hell of a good time and forgot to be concerned with his image in Max's eyes.  Max in turn got much more into the game, joining Anne in her hooting and hollering, cheering on both teams.   

At half time the guys all came over to the bench.  Anne passed out chilled water bottles from the cooler and Max passed out towels to dry up the pouring sweat.  Max approached Logan last, and pressed the cloth to his face, dropping a kiss to his forehead.  

"Nice playing out there." She whispered into his ear. 

 Logan reached up and pulled her to his lap, "I'll show you some even nicer moves later" he whispered into her ear.  Forgetting where they were, Max arched back and ran her lips along his neck, earning a round of applause from the gathered men.  Startled and embarrassed Max tried to stand, only to be held by Logan's steely grip.  "Later." He promised in a voice meant for her ears only.   Logan lifted her off his lap and in a much louder voice called, "Game time."

In the first few minutes of the 3rd quarter what Logan had been dreading most happened.  He was leaning out for a rebound, when he felt himself falling.  Max for her part stifled a squeal, the game went on and she wanted to run out and help Logan.  Anne recognized the urge and placed a staying hand on her shoulder.  "He'll be OK.  It happens all the time; if there were any concern over serious injury they'd stop the game.  Just let him do it… he needs to do it… and whatever you do, don't mention it… it's just part of the game…  Trust me… the first few games I watched of Jack's nearly killed me…  I had to sit on my hands…"  Anne spoke softly to Max, almost as if chanting a mantra, until she could see Max relax.  "Now put that smile back on your face girl…  otherwise he'll think he seeing  pity…  men can never get pity and concern straight… I still have to set Jack straight on that one every now and again." she sighed.

When Logan got back into his chair he looked over to Max, and was relieved to see her still watching the game, still cheering.  He wondered why he had been dreading it so much.  In the 4th quarter the intensity picked up even more, there were several more falls, and more hooting and hollering from the sidelines.  Logan fell out of his chair late in the fourth.  This time was easier for Max, but she still had to force herself to remain on the sidelines.  As the game ended the guys came back over towards the bench, finishing their water and wiping down their sweaty faces and hands.  

At a signal from Anne, she and Max went for a walk. "They usually have a bit of a gripe session after each game, kind of like a support group, as if they'd ever admit it… so I usually leave them to it…  I think our presence would just hamper the conversation…" Anne explained.

"Do you go to all the games?" Max asked curious

"Not all of them, but I try, I love watching Jack… there's an edge to him on the court that I don't get to see anywhere else."

"I know what you mean…  I don't think I've ever seen Logan so…  I don't know how to explain it."    

"It brings out their competitive spirit…  I think we're safe to head back now."

Jack and Logan were the only two left as Anne and Max returned.  As they gathered up their respective gear Anne pulled Jack to the side.  After a few minutes of whispered conversation Jack nodded his head.  

"Hey Logan, Why don't you and Max come over for a barbeque tonight?"

Logan looked to Max for confirmation before answering.  "Sounds great, we'll bring the steaks, about what time?"

"Well, it's going on 2 now, how about around 5:30 or 6:00?"

"Sounds good."  The men exchanged addresses and said their farewells as Anne and Max finished packing up.  Max deposited the bag back on Logan's lap and leaned over to give him a kiss, her nose wrinkling in distaste.  

"You definitely need a shower before we go anywhere."  Max grinned.

Anne dropped her cooler into Jack's lap and smiled, "I'm sure the same goes for you too."  

Smiling the couples headed off in their separate directions, Jack and Anne back to their SUV, Logan and Max headed out to the street, her hand resting lightly on his neck.  

"To the market first?"

"Hell no, I wasn't kidding Logan, you really need a shower."

            As they waited for the light to change Logan again held onto Max's leg, his thumb caressing her inner thigh.  She looked down into his wickedly gleaming eyes, and flushed at the direction of her thoughts.  Logan grinned, immensely please at the way her thoughts were headed.  

"You didn't honestly thing I was planning on showering alone did you?" He asked with a leer.

After that comment they couldn't make it back to Logan's apartment quick enough.  As they entered the elevator Logan dropped his bag to the floor and pulled Max to his lap, his lips finding her neck, alternately biting and kissing the area below her hairline.  As the elevator door opened Max stood on unsteady legs and picked up the bag.  Logan fumbled for his keys, and in a rush threw open the front door.  Max was hot on his trail, dropping the gym bag to the floor and following Logan directly to the bathroom, shedding clothes as she went.  Logan had stripped out of his shirt and was working on his shoes as Max entered, dressed in nothing save her thong.  

"Wow, each time I see you I'm put in awe all over again."  Logan said with a reverent sigh.  Max's eyes dilated with desire, seeing his ripped chest and arms.  "Hey Max, can you do me a favor?  I need my other chair… it's in the exercise room."  

As Max was grabbing the chair Logan finished undressing himself and slid into the shower.  "How hot do you like it?" he asked as Max returned.

"Steamy…"  She replied, the look of the devil in her eyes.

They stayed in the shower, washing and loving each other till the water turned cool.  

"We really should get moving… we don't want to be late…" She sighed breathlessly.

"Yeah…" Logan agreed, and with a final nip to her neck he reluctantly released her.  


	6. Sunday Afternoon

Disclaimer:  See chapter 1….   The character of Jack is used by permission of "a fan".  

Archive:  If you want to put the story on your site, that's fine with me, but please let me know where.  Thanks.

Feedback:  Please, I need it if I am to continue this story.  If you have any ideas/requests please let me know

A/N:  I posted a version of this before, but was unhappy with it…  so after much editing and reworking, here it is again, much improved I think.

            "Come on Max, it's almost 5:00 and we still need to stop by the market." Logan shouted.

            "Just a few more minutes Logan.  I'm almost ready."  Max retorted.

            Max was taking an inordinate amount of care with her appearance tonight.  It was important to here that this night go well.  She had noted the closeness that Logan and Jack seemed to share, and she had liked Anne as well, it was essential to her that she make a good impression.  But those were not the only reasons that Max's insides were tied in knots.  She felt that tonight was special… their first night out as a "couple", their first date.   She discounted the attendance at the wedding, since at that time; they were both still insisting that they "were not like that".  Max was astonished by the fact that she was nervous, she so wanted these people to like her, to find her worthy of Logan's esteem.  

            Logan wheeled back to the bedroom, determined to see what was taking her so long.  He was stunned to find her standing at the dresser in nothing but her black lace bra and matching panties, pawing through the drawer in a frenzy.  

            "I have nothing to wear." She wailed as she heard the squeak of his approach.  

            Logan, to his credit, tried unsuccessfully, to stifle the laughter rolling through him.  Max pivoted towards him, her eyes flashing malevolently.

            "And just what in the hell is so funny?" She fumed. 

            Taking several deep breaths to quell his chuckles, "just this morning, you were saying how many clothes you had here."  Logan sputtered between gasps of air.  

            Max's glare turned even icier.  "I have a lot of clothes here for Eyes Only jobs, and plenty for scrounging around."  She retorted with and imperial lift of her head.  "But I have absolutely nothing suitable for this…I can't show up in some frumpy t-shirt."  She finished with a groan.

            Logan rolled over to the bed, taking in the heap of rejected garments littering its surface.  Digging through the clothes, inspiration struck him, extracting a pair of black jeans, a black cotton camisole and matching belt, and he tossed them to Max.

            "Here, put these on…  Do you have your black boots here?"  At her nod he continued.  "Good, get those on, I'll be right back."

            Logan headed for the closet, pushing to the back; he found what he was looking for, a jewel green, silk button up blouse.  He knew the color would suit Max to perfection, bringing out the olive glow in her skin.  Placing the shirt in his lap, he returned to the bedroom.  

            Handing the shirt to Max, he stated "this will look great, just throw it on over the black tank thingy."

            Noting the size of the shirt, Max looked at him threateningly, "I really don't think wearing one of your ex-floozies shirts is really what I had in mind."  She replied hotly.

            "Max, it was one of mine.  I shrunk it, scouts honor."  Logan stated exasperation clear in his voice.

            Max critically gave him the once over, trying to determine the truth in his eyes.  Finally satisfied, she slipped into the shirt, loving the soft, smooth feel as it slid against her skin.  Tucking the shirt in her jeans, and leaving the top few buttons open, she grabbed the belt, threading it through the loops in her pants.  As she sat down on the bed to pull on her boots Logan looked on appreciatively, he wasn't wrong about the color on Max, she looked incredible.  

            As they headed towards the door Max stopped in front of "the mirror", checking her appearance one last time.  Memories assailed her; it seemed a lifetime had passed since Logan had first played her there.  _"The singularly most beautiful face" He had said as he swept her hair away from her neck.   Max was filled with grief at all that Logan had lost.   Tears welled up in her eyes as her mind raced through the "what ifs".  How much different would things have been if she had only agreed to help Logan.  _

            Logan slowed to a stop behind her, so entranced with the image of her beauty that it took him a moment to notice the rush of despair that clouded her face.  As her eyes met his in the mirror a single tear fell.  

            "I am so sorry." She whispered brokenly.  

            Logan didn't need to ask what she meant; her distressed expression said it all.  Slowly Max turned and crumpled to her knees.  As Logan neared she threw her arms around his unfeeling legs and laid her head in his lap, her body shuddering with nearly suppressed sobs.

            "I am so sorry."  She repeated. "I should have been there, I should have stopped him."  She cried, her voice filled with self recrimination.

            Stunned Logan ran his hand over her hair, gently lifting her head, forcing her eyes to meet his.  "Max, none of this is your fault; none of it… got it?"  The thought of Max being somehow at fault was so alien to Logan that had have never even stopped to consider that she might be harboring any feelings of guilt.  "Max my love, please…  Don't do this, you didn't put me here, Bruno did, and if it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't even be alive…. You have saved me, many times and in countless ways" Logan paused urging her off the floor and onto his lap; enfolding her in his arms he placed a tender kiss on her forehead.  "I love you sweetheart… Let's just leave the past where it belongs … We have way too much to look forward too and we've already wasted so much time on the past.   Let's just forget it...  Do you think we can do that?"  He finished tenderly.

            Max sniffled as she nodded.  "Damn, we're really going to be late now."  She added on a watery grin.  "Sorry"

            "Max" he replied, his voice giving the word a wealth of meaning.  "Don't give it a second thought."  Logan looked deep into her eyes before adding "Are you sure you're OK?"

            "I'm fine." At his skeptical look she added "I promise."  As Max started to rise Logan pulled her back.

            "Stay, I like you here."  He said rolling them off towards the door.  

            Max leaned back into Logan's chest, relishing the comfortable warmth and security she felt in his arms.  She remained in his lap until they reached the Aztec and he had unlocked her door.  Logan handed Max his phone as she got into the car, instructing her to give Jack and Anne a call to let them know they were running a little late.  After shutting her door he rolled around to the driver's side, and began the process of transferring himself to the car.  Max spoke with Anne as Logan lifted himself in, moving his legs in after and proceeded to remove the wheels from his chair, slipping them and the seat in behind him.  

            Max was hanging up as they exited the parking garage, at Logan's inquiring look she reported, "Anne was a bit glad we were running late, sounds like things are not quite on schedule there either." She grinned.

            A comfortable silence ensued as Logan skillfully navigated the pitted streets.   Needless to say that in the current state of affairs in the city, road maintenance was not a high priority.  Max reached out and laid her hand on his thigh, Logan grinned although he could not feel her touch, he could "feel" the connection that her physical contact established.   

            As Logan parked in front of the market he turned to Max.  "In the interest of time, why don't you run in, while I wait in the car?"  He stated as he withdrew his wallet from his jacket pocket and handed it to her.  At Max's concerned look, he added "Just tell the butcher you are there to pick up an order for me, he'll get you the right stuff".  

            Max entered a store unlike any she'd seen before.  It vaguely reminded her of the store where she had taken the red dress from.  It was sparkling and clean, and full of limitless choices.  _Damn, I guess with enough money, you really can still get about anything.  As Max headed towards the meat counter she was drawn aside by a display of lotions and oils.  Tantalizing thoughts of warm naked bodies, slicked with oil, flashed in her mind.  Flipping through the samples she decided on an earthy scent of honey-almond, and placed it in the basket, a wicked sparkle in her eyes.    Max forcibly brought herself to the present, refocusing on the task at hand.  __Steaks… got to get the Steaks.  _

            Dropping Logan's name to the butcher brought immediate results, a large paper wrapped bundle appearing from the back cooler.  Returning to the front of the store Max paid for her purchases, adding a bundle of flowers to the basket.  Just as Max exited the store Logan pulled to the curb.  Using the steering wheel for leverage he leaned over, opening the door for Max.  Max placed the bag at her feet, and as Logan pulled himself upright, she quickly slid the oil into the backseat.  

            "I picked some flowers up for Anne, too."  Max declared as she handed Logan his wallet.    

            "Good idea, glad you thought of it.  They will be a nice addition to the bottle of Bordeaux I packed in my bag while waiting for you to get ready" Logan grinned back at her.  "What, you think I'm such a poor guest I'd forget to bring my hostess something?" He teased her.

            As they headed sway from the inner-city and entered the outskirts, the building typed changed, from high rise apartments, to condos and finally to the single family dwellings that formed the heart of suburbia.  Logan carefully maneuvered around the burnt out husk of a car as they turned onto Jack and Anne's street.  It was clear that this had been an affluent area.  The home were large and the lots spacious, but the pulse had taken it's too here as well.   Paint was cracked and stone walls were crumbling.  It was only on closer inspection that Max realized the neglect was a carefully cultivate facade, meant to keep the rabble away.  Unlike most of the city, children here were safe to play on the streets.  Kids of all ages could be seen, biking and boarding, running and playing in the e carefree manner that their well tended neighborhood afforded them.  

            With the exception of Max and his Uncle Jonas, Logan had not visited anyone's home since his accident, the lack of accessibility making things awkward.  Knowing he would face none of those challenges tonight had Logan feeling oddly carefree and playful.    

            Jack and Ann's home was easily recognized due to the broad cement ramp leading to the great stone house.  Parking in the street, Logan readied his chair and prepared to transfer.  As Logan slid himself out and positioned his legs, Max gathered the grocery sack and Logan's, pack, meeting him behind the vehicle.  Bending over, Max placed a loving kiss at Logan's neck as she hung the pack from his char and settled the grocery bag in his lap.  Her hand lightly gripping his shoulder, she walked at his side to the wide ramp.  At the top of the ramp a few boys were gathered, fully geared in helmets and pads, playing around on their skateboards.  One of the boys opened the door, shouting inside "Dad!  Mom!  Your guests are here!"  

            As Max and Logan approached the boys quickly got out of the way, waving or tossing out a greeting as they passed.  The normalcy of their actions astonished Logan, it was nice to be seen and acknowledged, not treated like a circus side show, and by kids no less.  

            Anne appeared in the doorway, hollering after her son.  "Don't go too far, we'll be eating before long!"  Turning she greeted Logan and Max.  "Well, I see you've made it.  Come in…  Jack's in the kitchen."

            Digging through the bag on his lap Logan produced the flowers.  "Here, these are for you."

            Anne smiled, "Thank you that was very thoughtful."

            "Thank Max; she's the one who thought of them." Logan replied, shrugging his head towards a still silent Max.

            Max looked around her in wonder.  She had expected the inside of the home to match the neglected look of the exterior.  Instead what she found were large airy rooms obviously looked after with loving care.  Everything was clean and well tended, the interior of the home reminded Max of the pictures in the old women's magazines.  This wasn't just a house, it was truly a home.

            "Your house is beautiful." Max finally piped up.

            "Quite a different look from the outside, eh?" Anne joked.  "I hate letting the outside go, but it keeps the scavengers and other scum away from the neighborhood."

            Max and Logan followed Anne through the wide open arch and into the hard wooded floor of the kitchen.  Jack was at the table with a little girl perched on his lap.  The little girl looked to be a smaller version of Anne herself.  Her inquisitive green eyes popped in their direction as they entered.

             "Hi" she offered, "I'm Kara, I'm four, but I'll be five soon, Daddy says so."     

            "Oh, your daddy must be pretty smart" Max replied, stiff ling a giggle.

            "He is!"  Kara explained.  "Daddy knows everything."

            The adults broke into laughter at that comment.  Anne rolled her eyes as Jack tried to shrug innocently.

            "I wonder who told her that."  Anne murmured sotto voce.  "Kara, this is Max and Logan."

            Jack closed the book he had been reading to Kara, and backed away from the table.  

            "Hey princess, why don't you go put this by your bed, we'll finish it tonight."  Jack said as he lifted her off his lap and swatted her little behind.  She ran off down the hall squealing.  "Hey Logan, let's head out back and fire up the barbeque."  

            Max hesitated, unsure of what to do.  Anne sensing her indecision asked her to help out in the kitchen.  

            "I'm all thumbs."  Max warned

            "It's OK, the guys have the tough part, we just need to check the potatoes and make a salad."  Anne replied.

            "Salad, now that I can do."

            Max and Anne chatted amiably as they finished up the salad.  Putting the salad in the fridge Anne collected some glasses and a tall pitcher of ice tea, placing it all on a tray the women headed out to join their men.  They walked out to a freshly stained wrap around deck; the backyard was yet another surprise.  It was exceedingly well kept, the grass very green for so early in the spring.  In the multiple flower beds the earliest risers, the crocus and daffodils, were making their presence known. 

            "So Max," Jack called.  "Are you ready for the grand tour?"

            Jack led the pack as they all followed down the ramp to the well manicured lawn below.   Over in the far corner of the yard was a submerged swimming pool, which Jack explained once it warmed up would be used daily, the kids for play, he for exercise.  Next to the pool was a Jacuzzi, which Jack explained, with a wiggle in his eyebrows, was used mostly for extra-circulars, bringing a becoming blush to Anne's cheeks.  At the back of the property was a garden, narrow cement paths trekking through the soil.  Jack it seems was an avid gardener.   

            Returning to the deck Jack flipped the steaks onto the now heated grill, commenting on how nice the cuts looked.  As the steaks cooked, Max stood at the deck railing, surveying the beauty of the yard before her.  Behind her she could hear the deep rumblings of the men's voices, discussing some past NBA playoff season.  Anne could be heard calling her kids to dinner, it all seemed so normal back here, as if the pulse had never happened. White picket fences, Max thought with a smile, she could live like this.  

            Anne came back, shepherding her children, "Kevin, say hi to Max and Logan."

            "Hullo" came the reply from the tall young boy.

            "He's nine."  Kara added, earning a glare from her brother.  

            "Okay kiddos, set the table out here." Jack called to the kids, when they were sluggish to move he added "hop to it!  We'll be eating in about 15 minutes" 

            Max moved back to the railing, Anne joined her.  "You've got a lovely family."  Max said on a sigh, wondering if she would ever be able to have the same.

            "Thanks, I think so too."  

            "Can I ask you a question?"  Max asked.

            "Of course."

            "Were your kids born before or after…  Jack's accident?"

            "Before, I was pregnant with Kara when he was paralyzed."

            "Oh" Max replied, sounding disappointed...

            "I take it you want a family."  Anne stated

            "I would love having kids.  I just don't know… if we can" Max finished on a whisper.

            "Max, I wouldn't worry about it.  We've been considering adding to our family, and I've been doing my research.  If you want kids, don't let anything stop you, even in our messed up time, modern medicine can accomplish miracles.  I have some pamphlets in the library, I'll let you have."

            "Thanks that would be nice.  Please don't say anything about this."  Max added, "I haven't even talked to Logan about this."

            Dinner flew by with all of the chaos normally associated with a family dinner.  For Max it was a little overwhelming, before Logan's meals, food had only been a way to nourish her body, no enjoyment, no chatter, just food.  With Logan she had learned to enjoy her food, at least when he cooked it and the fantastic conversation that always accompanied it.  Several voiced all raised at once, carrying on multiple conversations, was initially a bit hard to follow.    Before long Max got a handle on the situation and was laughing can carrying on with the rest of them.  As the meal wound down Anne direct4ed the kids to clear the table and ordered them off to bed, following them to assure they obeyed.  

            The others remained at the table, drinking their wine and enjoying the unseasonably warm weather.  On her return to the deck Anne had switched on some soft music, which came wafting through the outdoor speakers.  Jack pushed away from the table as Anne approached, indicating that she take his lap.  Anne sat, her legs curled beneath her, an arm slung across his shoulder.  Gently Jack began to swivel from side to side; Anne curled comfortably against his chest.  

            Max Watched intently, moved by the obvious love and rewarding life that they had so clearly created.  Max turned to seek Logan's eyes, only to find him at her side, his arm extended in invitation.  Gratefully Max climbed into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, pillowing her head on his shoulder.  As Logan began to sway, it occurred to Max that this is what dancing was meant to be.  The closeness, physical and otherwise, was too sweet and tender to be ignored.  Slowly Max turned in Logan's lap, her chest pressed against his, she softly nuzzled his neck.  Under the rising moon tow seemingly mangled men danced with the loves of their lives; all recognized how fortunate they truly were.  As the music fell to silence, Max and Logan prepared to leave, saying their goodbyes and promising to get together soon.

            Jack, with Anne in still in his lap, stopped at the top of the ramp, waving to Max and Logan as the made their departure.

            "She's a special girl; I hope he holds on to her." Jack whispered into Anne's ear.

            "Oh...  I think she's a strong woman; she's in it for the long run.  She won't let him hide, even when he wants to." Anne replied, a wry grin on her face.

            "Kind of like you?" Jack inquired a tender look on his face.

            "Yeah" she said, dropping a kiss to his ear.  "Kind of like me."

            "Has it been worth it?  I put you through hell for a while."

            Anne's eyes bored directly into his soul as she replied "I'd do it all over again in heartbeat" sincerity and love evident in every word.

            It was nearing 10 o'clock as Max and Logan returned to the penthouse.  Max walked in, beckoning Logan to follow.  She walked directly to the bedroom, unbuttoning her silk shirt as she went.  Walking through the door Max tossed the shirt in the corner and bent over to remove her boots.  

            As Logan's hands rose to his buttons, she called, with a seductive look on her face "don't…  Just get in bed; I want to undress you tonight."

            Sliding next to the bed Logan stifled a groan as he lifted himself to the bed.

            "Stiff?"  Max asked.  At his non-committal shrug she continued.  "I thought you might be.  You guys played rough out there.  Which is precisely why I picked up this.  She said tossing the massage oil to the bed.  

            Max stood by the side of the bed nearest Logan and slowly pulled her belt from her waist.  He eyes locked on his her hands dropped to her zipper; teasingly she slid the jeans down her hard slim hips and tossed them to the corner, joining her shirt.  Grasping the hem of her tank top she slowly raised her arms.  Logan watched with bated breath as inch by glorious inch of her skin was revealed.  As she slid her head out of the shirt she tossed her glossy mane and gave Logan a heart stopping smile.  

            Max sat on the edge of the bed, clad only in her panties and bran and gently removed his shoes.  Working her way up she paused to unbuckle his belt.  As she reached for his zipper she watched his member twitch in anticipation.  Logan lay back on the bed, raising his hips as she slid his pants and boxers down his legs in one fluid motion.  Soon Logan's pants had joined hers on the floor.

            Max threw a leg over Logan's waist, her small hands clutching his full shoulder and beginning at the top began to unbutton his shirt, using only her pearly whites.  As Max dropped lower Logan propped himself on his elbows, watching the exquisite beauty that was unbelievably his.  When his shirt lay open across his chest Max ran her hands up his torso and down his shoulders, removing the shirt one arm at a time.  

            Pushing Logan down she helped him roll over, straightening his legs as he turned.  Sitting back on his bottom Max poured the oil into her hands, rubbing them briskly to warm the oil.  Leaning over, her breast grazing his back, she began on his shoulders.  Her strong fingers gripping the tops as the heels of her hands kneaded the muscle beneath his warm flesh.  Gradually she worked hew way down his arms, her breasts now pressing firmly into his back.  Max placed tiny kisses across the back of his neck as she alternately pushed and pulled at the corded muscle in his arms.  As she scooted back her fingers worked their magic over the knotted muscles of his damaged back, eliciting a groan of pleasure as knot after knot fell to her tender ministrations.

            As Max slid off, in preparation to worn on hid chest Logan scooted himself to sitting, his back supported by the headboard.  With a devilish glint to his eyes, his voice grown husky with desire Logan rumbled, "You don't think you get all the fun do you?  Come here," patting his lap.    Max crawled across the bed, sliding his legs open she sat down, her back to him.  Reaching for the oil Logan lubed up his hands.  The oil warm from his body heat, he placed his large hands on her shoulders and gave her a slow deep massage, his fingers working on her neck.  As he descended his callused fingers braised the sides of her breasts, releasing a shiver of desire through her.  Logan lifted her with ease, urging her to turn around.  

            Max shifted, kneeling in the V of Logan's legs, she leaned forward, bringing her mouth to his.  Logan's hands found her tiny waist, his thumbs rubbing along her stomach, and over the ridge of her rib cage.  With their eyes locked, silently communicating their love and desire, Max brought her hands to his chest, her fingers gently exploring, her thumbs circling his nipples.  Breathing heavily Max laid across Logan's slippery chest, waiting for her heart to stop pounding.  Logan held her tight, as the expended energy began to take its toll and drowsiness began to overcome him.  Releasing her, he pushed them down in the bed, heedless of his thinning legs crumpling beneath them.  Max for her part was just as worn out, content to lie against his chest and be held close, her legs tangled with his.  

            As sanity returned to them Max, she groaned on a yawn.  "Damn, do we really have to go back to real life tomorrow?"

            "Yeah, I guess we do, but it'll be OK.  We'll make sure of it."  Logan mumbled, half asleep already.

            "It's been awfully quiet this weekend.  What happened with Eyes Only?" Max asked curiously.  But Logan was already asleep, the only recognizable words coming out of his mouth being something about "Bling" and "morning".  Giving up on carrying on a conversation with her slumbering lover, Max bent to straighten his legs and pulled closer to him.  Her head resting on his heart, and an arm thrown across his chest, she threw a leg over his, and lay down to sleep.  


	7. Monday Comes

Disclaimer: See previous chapters  
  
A/N: Sorry for the long delay… life has been crazy. I am actually adding some plot (gasp) and I am kind of working on another story too… but I'm actually going to get most of it written before I post… Anyway thanks for the nice feedback, please keep it coming, as it is really the driving force behind my writing. And all my peeps from Atomic, please review!!!  
  
  
  
"Logan! Logan! Wake up!" Max urged in a pained whisper.  
  
He thrashed his arms as he tried to roll in his sleep.  
  
"No dammit! No!" he cried out his words perfectly clear.  
  
"Logan, it's a dream! You're OK! Please wake up!" Max begged her voice louder this time.  
  
The claws of the dream refused to release Logan, tears began to fall from his closed eyes as he tolled his head from side to side. His voice was hoarse and broken as he continued to cry out, "No… No".  
  
Frantically Max grabbed his shoulders and shook, his obvious distress tearing at her.  
  
"Logan Please wake up!" She pleaded, tears forming in her own eyes as well.  
  
Logan woke up in a cold sweat, his eyes wild and filled with panic as they darted around the room. Recognizing his surroundings he let out a long held breath. Max released his shoulders, propped her head with one hand as the other strayed to his chest, covering his still rapidly beating heart. Logan met her eyes, drowning in the love and concern reflected there.  
  
"Sorry" he grinned sheepishly.  
  
"There's nothing to be sorry for… We all have our nightmares." Max admonished in a soft voice.  
  
"The thing is, it's not really a nightmare, at least not in the normal sense, it's more like a …"  
  
"Flashback?" Max finished for him.  
  
"Yeah, I guess that probably fits better than anything else…"  
  
"The shooting?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah." He said uneasily, he still wasn't particularly comfortable discussing the incident with anyone, not even Max.  
  
"I understand… I have a few of those "flashbacks" myself… When Eva was shot… The night we escaped…" Max faded off.  
  
Logan felt the drop of a tear fall to his bare chest. Gently he reached for Max, his strong capable hands cradling her head as he pulled her to his chest. Silently they commiserated, offering compassion and understanding through their touch. Gradually the nature of their shared embrace changed, fed by the mutual need to banish the horrid scenes so clear in their minds, as well as the ever present physical desire they had so recently acknowledged.  
  
Logan crushed her in a tight embrace as he dropped a kiss to the top of her head. "I love you." He said as he inhaled the scent that was uniquely Max.  
  
The aftereffects of their lovemaking left them both spent and awestruck. The anxiety of earlier forgotten, they clung to each other, refusing to let go. Slowly the darkness faded as the sun made its presence known. Reluctantly Logan jostled Max awake.  
  
"Time to get up, sweetheart." He called softly as he nuzzled her neck.  
  
Languidly Max rolled off of Logan's chest, stretching as she did so.  
  
"You going to join me in the shower?" She inquired as she got to her feet and crossed to the dresser.  
  
"As good as that sounds, I think I'll have to pass. I have breakfast to make for a certain dark haired beauty. Her boss is really an ogre. He gets a tad nasty when she's late." Logan quipped. "While your up" a pair of boxers landed in his lap, "grab me some shorts." Logan finished lamely as Max flashed a knowing grin.  
  
Max paraded across the room in all her splendid glory, unabashed at flaunting her nudity, the sight literally took Logan's breath away. Logan glanced from Max, back to the spot on the bed she'd so recently vacated. Checking the clock he tried to determine if they had enough time for another round. Max was already missing his touch, as she checked the time. Their eyes met and they both laughed, what they were thinking was clearly written across both of their faces.  
  
"Better not" Logan laughed.  
  
"I could be late or even sick, I look awfully pale, don't ya think?" Max asked at the same time, causing another fit of laughter.  
  
"Well… I wouldn't mind the company." Logan grinned boyishly as he pivoted his chair from side to side.  
  
"Oh God… Normal would kill me…" Max groaned contemplation clear in her voice.  
  
"Fire you is more like it… I do have a bunch of Eyes Only work to catch up on… and Lord knows I can never concentrate with you around… especially now… Maybe it's for the best"  
  
"True and we do need that sector pass, so getting fired is not an option… GGRRRR…. Ok… I'm getting ready. You go cook breakfast!" Max moped as she headed for the shower.  
  
Logan took one last look at the recently emptied bed, savoring the memories and rolled off to the kitchen. Mentally he checked off the contents, deciding on what to make for breakfast. Ham… Cheese… Mushrooms… Eggs… Onions… Omelets, he decided with satisfaction. As Logan retrieved the ingredients his mind was clouded with thoughts of Max, in the shower… lathering down her firm body… the water droplets beading on her skin… Oh God! Come on Cale, get it together. As Logan sliced and diced he narrowly missed adding a finger or two to the mix. Trying to focus Logan began to sauté the fillings, his mind still wandering to more pleasurable fields. Grabbing a bowl Logan cracked some eggs, whipping them to a frothy liquid. The smell of cooking eggs filled the kitchen as he poured them into a well oiled pan, watching them closely. Gingerly he added the ham and mushroom mixture, topping it off with the cheese, and perfectly folding the omelet. Sliding it onto a plate with perfect precision Logan topped the omelet with even more cheese before he set it in the oven to warm and begin on the second omelet.  
  
Max entered the room, her hair still damp, clothed in a pair of cropped khakis and a snug baby blue shirt.  
  
"Hey! Logan, something's burning!"  
  
"Shit!" Logan exclaimed, coming back to earth in an instant.  
  
Quickly he grabbed his wooden spatula and began to loosen the burning egg from the bottom of the pan, just barely saving his breakfast.  
  
Max stood back, grinning with a knowing smirk," anything I can get?" she asked innocently.  
  
Logan growled in response, "Just get some juice out, will ya?"  
  
Backing away from the stove he opened the oven, grabbing Max's plate with a hot pad.  
  
As Logan got ready to place the plate in his lap, Max screeched "Logan, what the hell are you doing?"  
  
Logan looked at her, confusion clear in his face. It seemed obvious to him, he was serving her breakfast.  
  
"Logan, those plates hot… and where you were going to place it… let's just say that's way to valuable an asset to be blistering. Sheesh, where is your mind this morning?" Max asked as she came over and retrieved the plates, placing them on a tray she carried them to the waiting table.  
  
"So, what's up with the uninterrupted weekend? No widows, orphans or lost dogs to take care of this weekend?" Max asked as she sat down at the table.  
  
"I had Bling keep an eye on things… with instruction to contact me only in an emergency… figured the world could take care of itself for a bit." Logan replied as he took a bite of his omelet. "I called him while you were in the shower, nothing earth shattering going on… just some stuff from a new informant on that new company buying out Seattle electric… Not sure what it all amounts to… I'll look into it this afternoon." He finished between bites.  
  
Max as usual was tearing into her omelet with her usual gusto. It seemed everything she did, she did with a passion, Logan thought as he watched her.  
  
"You'll let me know, if anything turns up? Right?" Max inquired as she finished swallowing.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"I'm serious Logan, just cuz we… well… ya know… doesn't mean I'm going to stop the Eyes Only stuff." Max said sternly, a flush rising to her cheeks at the reminder of all that had occurred this weekend.  
  
"I'll let you know" Logan replied noncommittally.  
  
"Dammit, I'm serious! I don't trust anyone else to do it… they'll just screw up… they'll leave a trail back to you… I know it… and I just couldn't handle that." She added beseechingly.  
  
Max got off her chair and kneeled at Logan's feet. "Now that I've finally found you, I just couldn't handle anything happening to you. I've lost so many people already… I can't lose you too… It would kill me…" Tears were glistening in her eyes as she finished.  
  
Logan was moved beyond words, grapping her hands he pulled her to his lap, and hugged her hard. "I promise, I'll let you know what's going on as soon as I find out." He whispered into her sweetly scented curls.  
  
They remained in each others arms for a short time before Max jumped up, "Shit, I have to go… If I don't blaze now I will be late for sure!"  
  
Max ran out of the room to collect her backpack. Logan looked at his watch and realized she was right. Grabbing the paper bag he had prepared earlier he hurried to the front door, just barely catching her.  
  
"Here," he said as he handed her the sack. "Its lunch should be enough for you and Original Cindy both. I'm sure she'll have tons of questions for you." Logan stated a knowing gleam in his eyes.  
  
"Logan" she said as she leaned down, placing a chaste kiss on his lips, "you're the greatest. I love you!"  
  
"I love you too, sweetheart" Logan responded, as he grasped her chin. "Here's a thought to keep throughout the day." Logan tilted her head and ran his tongue along her jaw line, ending at her ear. Breathing softly into her ear his tongue gently caressed her lobe. Max's knees turned to jelly at the caress. Gently Logan swatted her behind.  
  
"You better get going… and Max… be careful… K?"  
  
"I always am." She replied with a cocky grin as she turned and headed out the door. 


	8. Reactions

Disclaimer: See previous chapters  
  
A/N: Sorry for the long delay(again)… life is still crazy. I am actually adding some plot (gasp) and I am kind of working on another story too… but I'm actually going to get most of it written before I post(the other story that is)… Anyway thanks for the nice feedback, please keep it coming, as it is really the driving force behind my writing. And all my pals from Atomic, please review!!! Actually… everyone review… I really need to hear the feedback to figure out if I should keep at this… I know my posts are few and far between… but I promise to get them out faster… especially if I get the reviews… If you don't want to review here, you can always email me at Marquette_smith@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Jam Pony  
  
Normal glanced at the clock as Max sauntered into Jam Pony, in disbelief he checked his watch. "Well, well, well… Do my eyes deceive me or is that Max I see, and before nine even."  
  
"Yeah Normal, it' me… early even." Max shot back, nothing was going to ruin her good mood.  
  
Normal looked on stunned by Max's unusually sunny disposition. "Yeah… Well you better be ready for a hot run at nine on the dot!" He, for lack of anything better to say, grumbled.  
  
Unperturbed Max continued back to her locker, an unflappable air of cheerfulness surrounding her. Max sat her backpack on the bench as she turned to her locker to open it. As she pulled the lunch Logan had packed from her bag she was rushed by a shock of pleasure at the obvious display of caring.  
  
"Hey Boo!" Cindy called as she exited the women's room. "Where ya been hidin' yourself all weekend?"  
  
"Uh… I was at Logan's" Max mumbled into her locker.  
  
"Oh!" Cindy sounded disappointed. "Some hot and heavy mission stuff?" She asked, feeling like she already knew the answer. Damn… Will those two ever get their shit together? Cindy wondered.  
  
Max flushed at the mention of "hot and heavy", color still stained her cheeks as she turned to face her friend. "You could say that." Max replied, her lips split by a wholly unrepentant grin.  
  
Cindy grabbed Max by the shoulders, peering deep into her face. "Holy shit!! It's about damned time!" Cindy exclaimed as comprehension dawned on her. "Original Cindy be needing the whole story here."  
  
"You'll get them… at lunch." Max said as she pointed to the brown bag in her locker. "Logan packed us a lunch, he figured we'd want to gab." She finished, love and tenderness shining clear in her eyes.  
  
"Boo, this calls for celebration! You call Logan, tell him he better get his skinny, white ass over to Crash tonight. We gonna party this up right."  
  
"I don't know… he might not… well, it's not exactly his scene… Ya know… the peeps… the stairs…" Max answered evasively.  
  
"Boo, you my girl, ya know that… but don't go cutting your boy short… there's a back door, only has about an inch rise… your boy can handle that… As for the peeps, Logan jives with anyone… hell look at what he does." Cindy finished in a near whisper.  
  
"I'll see…" Max answered noncommittally.  
  
"No, You'll do… that's an order from Original Cindy herself… and if ya don't… I'll call his lickety ass myself, got it?"  
  
Knowing Cindy would do just that Max grudgingly agreed to talk to Logan. As she turned to leave, ready for her first run, Cindy stopped her. "Max… don't let this guy go… he's solid… Ya dig?"  
  
"Yeah… I dig." Max called back, her face bursting with joy. "See ya at lunch… meet me here around 12:30." Max shouted as she headed out on her first run of the day.  
  
  
  
Foggle Towers  
  
After Max had left Logan cleaned up from breakfast, his mind drifting back over the idyllic weekend he and Max had shared. The future didn't seem quite so bleak with her in it. Ha… he chuckled to himself. Who would have thought a dark angel could bring so much light to his life.  
  
Max, Logan thought, was different from most people, not just in her genetic make-up either. Most people had tried to deal with Logan and his disability by ignoring the chair. Pretending the shooting had never occurred, that everything was still the same. The tried to pretend his lack of mobility, his impairment, was unnoticeable, or even worse unimportant, that it didn't matter. Logan himself had fallen into that trap. From time to time, Logan too, had tried to hide from the paralysis, the chair and all that came with it.  
  
Max was the only one, outside of the disabled and medical community, who had dealt with the issue head on. She had never tried to diminish the import of what had happened to him, she recognized it for the life changing event it was. Her seemingly easy acceptance of the situation had enabled Logan to begin to deal with his injuries in an honest and healthy manner. Following Max's example he learned to look at the obstacles as challenges and focus on overcoming them, or getting around them if necessary. Logan wasn't fool enough to believe that it would be smooth sailing from here on out. He knew there was pain yet to come, but Max had given him the needed emotional strength to handle whatever came his way. Life was suddenly looking a hell of a lot brighter than it had the week before. She's a remarkable woman Logan reflected. And you're damn luck to have found her, Logan reminded himself.  
  
The invasive sound of the telephone ringing startled Logan out of his reverie. Logan raced to the phone, picking it up just before the answering machine.  
  
"Hey!" piped Max's voice on the other end.  
  
"Hey yourself… what's up?" He asked concern lacing his voice.  
  
"Not much… You were right."  
  
"Aren't I always?" Logan quipped, he'd always enjoyed their vocal swordplay.  
  
"Grrr…. I'll let you keep those illusions." Max retorted playfully. "I meant about Original Cindy… She's dying to talk… She's excited for us too, of course…"  
  
"And?" Logan asked, sensing she was holding something back.  
  
"And…" Max stalled. How the hell can he read me so well, she wondered for not the first time. "And she wants us, you and me, to celebrate with the crew, at Crash, tonight. There's a backdoor, so stairs shouldn't be a problem, and I know they aren't really your type of peeps" Max went on in a rush.  
  
"Yes" Logan interrupted.  
  
"Wh…what?"  
  
"Yes Max, I'll come."  
  
"Seriously?" She asked yet again.  
  
"Yes, seriously. It'll be fun."  
  
"Logan," Max paused "Thanks." She answered, her voice full of love and tenderness. In that moment he knew, no matter the challenged he'd face at the crowded bar, it would be well worth it just to hear that catch of emotion in Max's voice.  
  
"So, you want me to pick you up? Or what?" Logan inquired.  
  
"No, I think I'll just head over after work, get ready at your place. Then we'll meet up with the gang there. Sound OK?"  
  
"Sounds supreme," Logan grinned. "See ya then."  
  
"K, I love you."  
  
"I love you too, talk to ya later."  
  
"Bye" Max said just as she hung up.  
  
Max, much better than Cindy, recognized that stairs weren't the only difficulty Logan would face at Crash, but he was coming anyway, just because she'd asked. Max held that knowledge to her heart as she returned to her bike, a blinding smile plastered to her face.  
  
Logan smiled as he hung up, he was inordinately pleased with himself. It felt damn good to make Max so happy. Still grinning, he headed for the den, he really needed to get some work done before Bling arrived.  
  
Logan winced as he pulled up to his computer and logged into the informant net. Bling had weeded through most of the chafe, but there was still a ton to be done. Due to the nature of his business many of the "leads" her received were groundless accusations, crazy conspiracy theories, and outlandish tales, supplied by a paranoid population teetering on the edge of sanity. Much of the challenge lay in digging through the lunacy and finding the pearl of truth hidden within.  
  
By far the most promising tip he'd received was on a proposed buy out of Seattle Electric. The deeper he delved into the case the more perplexing it had become. PowerTrust an unknown company, which had seemingly sprung from nowhere, was currently in negotiations to purchase Seattle's only electricity supplier. Although there no obvious red flags, the journalist instinct in Logan were sounding the alarm, something about the deal just didn't feel right. Logan had poured over the corporate balance sheets the informant had provided, but found nothing. He had noticed that time and again large infusions of capital were listed, but the source was never noted. It seemed suspicious, but with his limited of knowledge of accounting, he wasn't sure if this was a common practice. The only other balance sheets Logan had really ever looked over were those presented at the quarterly board meetings of Cale Industries. For the first time Logan wished he'd paid a bit more attention in those meetings, maybe then he could make mores sense of the sheet spread before him now.  
  
Frustrated, Logan turned to his computer, at least that he could understand. Logan searched through newspaper articles, business magazines, court filings, anything for a possible lead. He found nothing concrete. PowerTrust was deliberately maintaining a low profile. The only possibly related information he came up with was on the proposed deregulation of the utilities being spearheaded by none other than Seattle's very own king of corruption, Alan Lans. Logan was willing to bet that somewhere Alan Lans was involved in the PowerTrust bid for Seattle Electric, he just needed to find the proof.  
  
Wearily Logan pulled his glasses from his face, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. It looked like the only way he was going to find anything was from their own systems. He threaded his fingers though each other as he cracked his knuckles, grinning at the challenge facing him. It was hacking time.  
  
"Dammit!" Logan groaned as he pounded the desk an hour later. He'd broken into DOD computers that were less protected that this. In frustration, he conceded defeat, for the time being at least, and turned back towards the spreadsheets he'd received. There has to be something in these, Logan thought. The informant must have thought so, or he wouldn't have sent them. Perplexed, he continued to stare vacantly at the pages spread before him. Although reluctant to bring anyone else into the danger that was Eyes Only, he recognized he needed help, professional help. Logan grabbed his wallet and pulled out the business card he'd received weeks before.  
  
"Hey Jack," Logan called after he'd been placed through by the receptionist.  
  
"Logan? Hey man, what can I do for you?" Jack asked, pleased to hear from Logan.  
  
"Well, I was just wondering, you go over a lot of corporate balance sheets in your work, right? "  
  
"Yeah, I do"  
  
"Ya see, I'm working on a story, an investigative peace… and I've come up with a balance sheet… but I can't make heads or tails of it… I was wondering if you'd mind looking over it with me."  
  
"Not a problem, do you want to meet at my office?"  
  
"Tell ya what, it's almost lunch time… If you don't have plans, I'll treat, you pick the place…"  
  
"Sounds good to me, how about 45 minutes… there's a place by the Pike Place Market, Sallie's… it's kind of a dive, but they make a mean oyster stew.?  
  
"Sounds fine… And Jack, thanks, I owe ya one on this."  
  
As Logan hung up, he looked down at his attire, as divey as the place may be, he suspected that boxer shorts wouldn't be considered appropriate attire. Glad to be doing something important, Logan smiled as he headed to the bedroom to change. He had some Eyes Only "legwork" to do. 


	9. The Daily Grind

Disclaimer: See previous chapters  
  
A/N: yes, it's been ages… but hopefully I'll get better about posting… I've got a lot in store for them… and more time on my hands(for the time being at least)…. But I promise the more reviews I get the faster I'll post….  
  
  
  
Max entered the garage housing Jam Pony slightly before 12:30, only to find Original Cindy already tapping her nails impatiently as she waited. Max coasted down the slight slope to her locker. Straddling the bike she swiftly opened her locker and removed the lunch Logan had packed. Snatching at the bag Max pedaled over to where Original Cindy was holding court.  
  
"Ready?" Max asked, her head motioning towards Cindy's deserted bike.  
  
"Sure sugar, anyplace particular?"  
  
"How good a climber are you?" Max inquired a glimmer in her eye.  
  
"No way! No how! You are not getting this likety ass up top that broken up needle. This girl gets plenty excitement with her feet firmly on the ground."  
  
Max hadn't really expected Cindy to go for an excursion to the space needle, but just had to test the reaction. "How about the park down the street?"  
  
"That Original Cindy can do." She said as she threw her leg across the bike and began to pedal off.  
  
The sun was bright and the sky free of clouds as the women made their way to the derelict park. At one time it might have been a nice place to take a break from work, situated as it was in the old industrial district. However recent years and economic conditions had taken its toll on the once peaceful grounds. A set of broken swings lay on the ground, a clear reminder of a more prosperous and happier time. The once neatly trimmed grass had turned to weeds, and the cement benches were fast becoming pile of rubble. The entire area reeked of neglect.  
  
Max and Cindy found the leas broken of the benches and sat, the brown bag placed between them.  
  
"Okay Boo, spill!" OC ordered.  
  
"I don't know where to start…" At Cindy's threatening look, Max continued. "Okay, after I left on Friday, I went over to Logan's…. we had a nice dinner… drank some wine…ya know, the usual… well anyway… we'd moved out to the front room… there were candles all over… and we started talking… then, he let me read this…" Max finished as she handed the much read poem to OC. Max had taken to keeping the poem on her, pulling it out frequently to re-read it.  
  
As Cindy read, Max began to empty the lunch sack.  
  
"Wow… a lot of emotion packed into those few words… Original Cindy is assuming that Logan wrote this about her boo." At Max's nod of confirmation she continued, "I'm surprised you didn't bolt."  
  
"I did…" Max answered sheepishly as she finished pulling out their lunch. "I headed for the needle at top speed… hung there for a while… thought about it… and then went back."  
  
Cindy surveyed the meal spread out before her; 2 large roast beef sandwiches, a marinated pasta salad with forks for each of them and a couple of apples.  
  
"At least you went back…" Cindy supplied between bites. "Original Cindy is just glad you're over that 'we're not like that' crap… you two have been dancing around that truth since day one."  
  
Max grinned, finally realizing the truth. Cindy never had bought the just friends and business associate thing. Apparently the only ones who had bought into, or even pretended too, were Max and Logan themselves.  
  
"Anyway, after a while on the needle, I went back… we talked, ya know… from there things just kind of happened." Max broke off, her eyes glassy with the intimate memories the subject was conjuring up.  
  
"Hey Boo! Damn girl, guess I don't need to ask how that part went… How you feeling about all this?" Cindy asked.  
  
"Ya know… at first I was really scared, sometimes I still am… but Logan… I don't know… sometimes I feel all soft and mushy around him… all girlie like, ya know? … He could hurt me so easy, much more so than Darren ever could have… I'm so exposed when it comes to him… vulnerable… I think that's what really scared me the most… But at the same time… I feel so safe… and protected… Cherished really… I know this must sound corny as hell, but he makes me want to be a better person… like he sees something in me that no one else does… and I'll be damned if I'm going to let him down…"  
  
"Boo… that ain't corny…. That's love." Cindy answered wisely, tears welling in her eyes.  
  
"Oh Hell!" Max cried in dismay. "I'm sorry; here I am blathering on about my life… I'm sorry about Diamond." Max said, remembering Logan's words about first loves, she opened her arms. "You gonna be OK? My shoulder's here if you need it."  
  
Cindy put down her unfinished sandwich and returned the hug. "Thanks Boo. Original Cindy's going to be aiight… I'm happy for you… Logan's a real solid guy… He loves you, don't let nothing get in the way of that… ya hear?" Cindy advised sagely.  
  
Both women pulled back, catching their tears before they could fall. "Damn would you look at us? We're supposed to be having a good time. Tonight, we party. And… you were right about Logan… he did say yes… so I guess we'll meet ya there."  
  
"Coo'" Cindy replied, flashing an 'I told you so' grin. "So… you never did say how was IT?"  
  
"Absolutely mind blowing!!!" Max laughed.  
  
The mood suitably lightened the two women picked up the remnants of their lunch and headed back to Jam Pony.  
  
Logan eased the Aztek into a vacant parking spot and surveyed the area. The Pike Place Market had once been a thriving open air market in the heart of Seattle. As with elsewhere in the failing city, time and neglect had taken its toll on the once famous landmark. The air which had once carried the briny scent of the sea was now filled with the stench of rotting fish and other refuse. With a rueful shake of his head for what had been Logan killed the engine. Pushing open the door Logan slid his seat and wheels out from behind him and snapped them together with practiced ease. Grabbing his pack from the passenger seat he slipped it over the chair back as he checked the brakes in preparation for his transfer.  
  
Taking a firm grasp on the rims Logan forced the wheels over the cracked and crumbling pavement, slowly making his way towards Salley's. As Logan approached he was pleased to see the shallow step and door facing smoothed over in a small concrete ramp. Logan backed into the closed door pushing it open, and with a quick pivot hand himself through the door.  
  
Jack's description of Salley's as a dive was generous, Logan decided as he looked around. The once black and white linoleum was cracked and yellowed with age, the tables and chairs had also seen better, much better days. At least it was clean, as the squeak of his wheels on the freshly washed floor attested.  
  
"Hey Jack!" Came a voice bellowed from the back. "Grab a table; I'll be right with you."  
  
Unsure of what to do Logan remained rooted in place. In a matter of minutes a great bear of a man emerged from the rear. Easily six and a half feet and built like a bull the man had an intimidating air about him that his long salt and pepper hair and tattoo covered arms only enhanced.  
  
"Oh! Hey…" the big man started in surprise. "You're not Jack" he finished lamely.  
  
"No, I'm not…but I'm supposed to be meeting him here." Logan grinned.  
  
"Well, he should be along any minute now. By the way, I'm Burt." He said as he held out a large paw.  
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Logan" Logan replied as he shook the offered hand.  
  
"If you want to take a seat, I'll grab some bread for ya, have some just about ready." Burt replied.  
  
Logan wheeled off toward an empty table set for two, as Burt bustled back to the kitchens. Locking the brakes Logan pulled his bag from the back of his seat and placed it on the adjacent chair. Pulling out the corporate spreadsheets once again Logan began to pour over them, hoping maybe this time he'd see something in them. Lost in his perusal of the papers Logan failed to notice Jacks arrival.  
  
"Hey Logan! What've you got there?" Jack boomed.  
  
"Jesus! You're as bad as Max, sneaking up on a person like that!" Logan exclaimed, startled. "Sheesh, these are the reason I called. I can't make heads or tails of them." Logan said as he slid the papers towards Jack.  
  
As Jack reached for the papers Burt came by delivering Oyster stew and oven fresh bread. Setting the papers aside the men both dug into the delicious broth. Conversation was kept to a minimum as they emptied their bowls.  
  
Logan leaned back, content as Jack reviewed the spreadsheets.  
  
"Logan, where did you get these?" Jack asked, indicating the papers.  
  
"Huh? oh, I just came across them while doing some digging for and article." Logan replied evasively.  
  
Jack seemed to accept the reply and retuned his attention to the spread sheets before him. "Well, there is definitely something fishy here.., you were right about that. But there just isn't enough information here to tell us what." Without missing a beat Jack continued. "Hey, let me see your glasses."  
  
Confused by the abrupt change in topics Logan complied, gently sliding them over to Jack. Jack stared at Logan, a speculative gleam in his eyes.  
  
"I'll be damned!" Jack murmured, as knowledge replaced the speculation in his eyes.  
  
"What?" Logan replied warily.  
  
"Logan… I know who sent these, and I know who I sent them to… I was hoping Eyes Only, you as it turns out, might have some contacts that could help."  
  
Logan sat back, stunned, feeling vulnerable and oddly relieved knowing his cover was blown. Jack ignored the stammered denials that sprung from Logan's lips.  
  
"Now I guess the question is, what can we do about it? And how can Anne and I help?" 


End file.
